


Aragorn the Awful, My Hero

by ellender



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A rescue?, Alternate Universe, Humor, Nasty Aragorn, Other, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellender/pseuds/ellender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is rescued from ? by a very irate and unwilling Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aragorn the Awful, My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siv325](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=siv325).



> Disclaimer: Nothing in the Lord of the Rings belongs to me. Only to the Tolkien family. I just like to play with his characters a lot.
> 
> A/N A very silly tale, written in 3 minutes while I was on an extreme bi-polar high; I was excitable and bored. See what can happen if you don't pay attention to what you are doing? You can come up with silly tales like this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aragorn the Awful-My Hero

Disclaimer: Nothing in Lord of the Rings belongs to me. Only to Tolkien. I just like to play with his characters a lot.

Very AU

Rated: K+

Un-betaed

Summary: Legolas is rescued from ? by a very irate and unwilling Aragorn.

Dedicated to Sivan Shemesh 

A/N A very silly tale, written in 3 minutes while I was on an extreme bi-polar high; I was excitable and bored. See what can happen if you don't pay attention to what you are doing? You can come up with silly tales like this.

The Pure, blonde, crystal-blue eyed Elf, Legolas, woke up in darkness. It smelled awful,

the walls were covered in muck. He was chained to a wall, tortured, and yelled, "help, they're being mean to me - rescue me Aragorn! Hurry up! Where is that lazy Ranger, anyway? Probably sitting outside the castle by the moat relaxing and having a smoke."

"Uh, what was I here for again?" Aragorn asked himself as he took another puff on his pipe. "Oh, yeah, to save that lazy, no good Elf. Well, I suppose I should get off my butt and go get him." So Aragorn busted down the door with his mighty sword, ran around in the dungeons, heard Legolas screaming, told him to shut up, and then rescued him; but he made Legolas carry all their gear because Aragorn had lost the horses.

"You lazy tree-hugger," he said to Legolas, "hurry up. Don't keep me waiting all day."

"But I'm injured Aragorn. I can barely even walk much less carry anything!"

"You are such a whiner, Legolas, deal with it! And I am not carrying you or that stuff. So forget that. Whenever we get to where we are going wherever that is…I'll take the gear. Oh, and don't bleed all over my stuff."

"But aren't you going to take care of my injuries and heal me and offer me comfort?"

"What? I don't think so. I get tired of looking after you and I don't feel like it right now. Maybe when we get wherever, I'll let you look after your own injuries, yourself."

"O.K., Aragorn, you're my hero!"

The End


End file.
